Mission
by Fallen Sakura
Summary: IYYYH! Yusuke and the gang are set out on another mission. There mission turns out to be Kagome! What have they gotten themselves into this time?
1. Sesshomaru not 'sesshy'

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha and the gang, nor do I own any YYH charters.

So who do you want for pairings?

Kag/Inu

Kag/Sess  
Kag/Kur  
Kag/Hiei  
Kag/Yus  
Kag/Kuw  
Kag/Nar  
Kag/Mir  
Kag/Koe

Kik/Inu

Kik/Nar

San/Mir  
San/Hiei

Kei/Yus  
Kei/Mir

Kei/Inu

Yuki/Kuw  
Yuki/Inu

Yuki/Mir  
Yuki/Koe

Vote away!

**Prelude**

" Toddler what is it." Yusuke said lazily as he yawned.

"Yusuke! Quit calling me that! And I have a mission for you."

He looked around at the odd group. A forbidden child, apparition, hiei, cold and emotionless. Next was a human with a kitsune demon soul inside him, Kurama, sweet, polite, and good looking. Then came the loud human with a high spirit level, Kuwabara, tall, misunderstood, mindless, cat loving, dope head. Then last came the hot headed human with an exceedingly high spirit level, Yusuke, loud, obnoxious, but sweet some where deep deep deep down inside. That was the team, what a mismatch bunch they were.

Hiei just 'hned', Kuwabara dozed off, Yusuke looked bored, Kurama watched me intently but it was obvious that he was mentally engaged in some form of argument with Youko, and Botan was just too happy for her own good.

"I SAID! I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!" Koenma yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned to look up at him. "Good. Now that I have your attention, I will inform you of your mission. There is a powerful demon aura in the human would. But it just seemingly appears and disappears. It comes from a shrine in a small town called Sunset. I want you to go there and find out if this demon is dangerous. If it isn't then I want you to bring him to me. With the up coming dark tournament, he could come in handy seeing as why need a 5th member."

Kurama thought for a moment before he voiced his thoughts "What can you tell us of this demon?"

Koenma seemed to go solemn at this question. "Other than what I've already told you…the aura I've felt is so strong….I'm not even sure that you guys can handle him if he is indeed dangerous."

Everyone was shocked to silence be this. Koenma had just flat out told them in a serious manner that this demon was so strong that he didn't think they could handle it. It wasn't a teasing mocking thing, it was serious. Way beyond serious. Koenma had never truly doubted them before…that must really mean that this demon, whoever he is, is deadly strong…if this demon should prove to be dangerous…they may not come out with their lives……

500 years & 5 months into the past

(A/N: notice the 5 months, which means if Kagome had gone back to her time then the meeting still wouldn't have happend for another 5 months.)

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha tried to blow away the demon, but the demon avoided the attack and wen tin for an attack. Inuyasha didn't have time to avoid it and got hit badly in the side. Blood was oozing everywhere. "DAMN!" Inuyasha grunted as he fell down on one knee gripping his side. This was going to well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running out to him.

'What the hell is that stupid girl doing?' "NO! Kagome! Stop! Go back! Kagome!"

But it was to late, the demon had already seen her and taken a notice to her. He went rushing towards Kagome, she froze in fear as she noticed her mistake. Inuyasha tried to get to her but knew he was to late. "Kagome!"

"Kyaaaa!" Kagome screamed as the demon tackled her, effectively pinning her down. She opened her closed eyes to be greeted with the muzzle of this Arctic Wolf Demon. His grinning jaws filled with millions of larger razor sharp teeth, dripping in blood and slobber. It was dripping all over her face. The demon just stayed there grinning until he let out a holler in pain. Kagome could see the Tetsusaiga coming through the demon, stopping mere inches away from her own flesh. The Demon whorled around and sent Inuyasha crashing into a big boulder. Effectively destroying the boulder.

Kagome took this as her chance and got up and ran for all she was worth, but being human, that just wasn't enough. The demon easily caught up with her and bit her in the arm, leaving a huge gash. As much as she struggled, to her dismay, he would not loosen the grip he had on her arm. Kagome screamed in pain as she started to glow blue. Soon, then demon was also glowing blue and screaming in agony. No one was prepared when the demon burst into ash. Scattering everywhere and flying off in the wind. They watch in amazement at what Kagome had just done. They all were not surprised though when they saw her faint.

Later at Kaede's hut

It had been 2 days now and still Kagome had not waken up. This made everyone worry. Also what occurred in her time of unconsciousness worried them. Her Appearance and Aura just kept continuing to change. (A/N: If anyone can tell what is happening to her, I'll give you a cookie…seriously….;-p )

First it had started with her hair. It began to get longer and extra silky. It was still full but by now it was too her butt and her bangs were the same length as the rest of her hair. It took a light blue hue to it and had black and white streaks to it. That was how it started, but it definitely wasn't where it ended. Her nails turned black and grew into long sharp claws. They would see fangs poking out thru her lips. Her body became fuller and more mature, her curves becoming more luscious. She had a gem come out on her head. It was a pale light blue colour, it almost looked like ice, and if you touched it, it would feel like it too. That all occurred on the first day. It appears as she is becoming an ice demon, but like it was said, that was the first day.

Now she looked almost completely different. The new changes confusing everyone. The once black and white streaks were replaced with various shades of red. Her once all black claws now were red tipped. Looking as though they had be dipped in blood. The ice gem upon her forehead was now surrounded by another gem. Reds and yellows were its colours. It even seemed to flicker in its flame shape. As expected, if you touched it, it was hot. Her ears grew short tips. And her eyelids were covered in a beautiful silver colour.

Everyone knew what had and still is happening to their beloved Kagome. She was being turned into a demon. But what they couldn't understand was why. They turned to the wise Kaede for guidance.

As they sat around a cozy fire in the hut, they all stared at Kaede. Sango looked intently as she asked what was on all their minds. "Why is Kagome turning into a demon, Lady Kaede?"

Kaede seemed to think on it for a moment before answering, trying to choose her words carefully. "The demon that bit young Kagome, he was an Arctic Wolf Demon, correct?"

They all nodded.

Kaede slowly digested this. "well…it would seem that when the demon bit Kagome, her uncontrolled miko powers came out and devoured the demons soul, in order to protect Kagome. After devouring its soul.…she and the demon's souls must have joined together. That would explain all and ice-like stuff that happend to her yesterday."

Miroku sat silently for a moment before speaking up himself. "Kaede-Baba, that still does not explain why she has all these fire-like characteristics coming up today."

Kaede sat quietly, as if in deep thought. "That is probably the result of Kagome's fiery spirit. Her miko powers probably added that little bit to her and from what I can see, canceled out the wolf. That would effectively make Kagome a fire and ice demon, or apparition."

Sango looked a little uneased by this. "But Kaede-Baba….aren't fire/ice apparitions….aren't they forbidden children?"

Kaede nodded her head along with Miroku. Inuyasha and Shippo where about to ask what a 'forbidden child' was, but they where both cut off by a soft moan. Everyone turned to see that Kagome had woken up.

"urgh….why is it so bright and loud in here? And what's that smell? It smells like….urgh, bones and grave yard dirt." With that statement out of Kagome's mouth everyone turned to glare at Inuyasha. They now knew where he had been all night long last night while Kagome was in her time of need. He tired to smile and feign innocence, but it fooled none of them. They weren't stupid.

They all hmphed him and got up to go see Kagome, even Kaede was in on it. Not that she held anything against her sister, but this was Kagome's time o need and he was out cheating on her! Inuyasha couldn't believe that they were all giving him the cold shoulder! Even the old hag was against him!

He was about to go and see Kagome too, but before he had even stood all the way up he was pinned to the floor with their unwavering glares that surely promised a long, slow, painful death for him once they found out if Kagome was feeling alright.

Kagome looked up to see the worried eyes of Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede hovering above her, all only about 2 inches away from her face. Now what would you do if you just woke up and the first sight you are greeted with is that? You would scream and jump away with your life, naturally. Only…jumping up from a completely lying down position and hitting a high ceiling…isn't all that natural.

Kagome clung to the ceiling with her claws, not even noticing that she had claws or had just jumped up onto the ceiling in the first place. She looked down at the others. "DON'T EVER EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!DO YOU HEAR ME!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. That was when she lost is grip on the ceiling and fell to the floor, only to land…standing up (A/N: like a cat, always landing on their feet.)

Kagome still didn't seem to notice anything different. When she noticed everyone staring at her she started getting annoyed. 'They're looking at me like I sprouted fangs and claws. Heh. Like that'll happen.' Kagome thought a she tucked a light blue strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face. 'Wait….Light blue?'

Everyone watched the emotions race across her face. First Anger, then annoyance, then to amusement, and now to surprise. All that in a mater a seconds.

Kagome grabbed a chuck of her hair and pulled it o her face. It was blue and red! And longer too! Her eyes wondered to her hands as she saw the claws where her short stubby finger nails with chipped pink nail polish used to lay. Kagome bit down on her lip only to wince at feeling her fangs dig into the skin…wait….fangs? Kagome ran out of the hut and ran to the river. To the villagers she was just a passing breeze. She looked at her reflection. (A/N: I told you everything else so far so I'm just gonna skip to her eyes. If you don't know what the rest of her looks like, go back up and read more closely.) Her eyes were red with light blue specks and swirls in them. The pupils where reduced to little more than slits.

Kagome watched as a tear slid down her face. She was a Demon. What would she do? How did this happen? What would she tell her family? How would she continue school?

Kagome just continued to sit there and cry as everyone finally got up to her.

"Oi Wench! What's your problem?" Leave it to Inuyasha to say the right things. Everyone had already bopped him on the head, but that was not the end for the hanyou.

"Inuyasha." Called Kagome's sweet, sensual voice. She could hear Him gulp from where she sat. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" With Inuyasha Almost to hell already she got up and ran for all she was worth. Which now, was a lot. She didn't go to the well this time though. She couldn't go home. Not yet. She didn't know if she could take their reactions. What if they didn't want her anymore? What if they hated her?

She kept running for hours now. She hadn't slowed her pace at all. The sun had gone down long ago. It had started raining about an hour ago. But she kept running. She wasn't running from Inuyasha now. She knew she was long gone from him, but this energy she possessed. She had been running at top speed for these long hours, and yet she did not feel any fatigue at all! And the rain just seemed to make it even better. She was loving this! It easy put all her stresses away. 'No wonder Inuyasha loves to run so much!' Every once in a while, she would jump up and fly into the sky. Feeling the wind go through her hair. It was wonderful! She had never felt anything like this before. It in itself seemed to re-energize her!

Suddenly though, she became aware of someone or something following her. Being in the hyper mood that she was in, she decided to stop and make friends with her new stalker friend.

Low and behold. Out of the depths of the night, rain, and trees, came no other then Sesshomaru himself.

He glared at her. "Demoness. What are you doing in my lands?" He bit out coldly at her.

She didn't seem to notice the cold hatred pointed at her and deemed it her job to cheer him up. "Sesshy!" She jumped up and down. "Guess what! Guess what! You'll never guess!"

Sesshomaru Growled at her. "DO not refer to this Sesshomaru as 'Sesshy'" He said thru gritted teeth. "and I despise guessing games. Now answer me before I get bored and kill you." He glared hard at her bouncing hyper form. Who was she? She was absolutely breathtaking. Sesshomaru growled at himself. Such thoughts are a weakness.

Kagome didn't slow down one bit "I bet you don't even recognize me! I'm Kagome! I've been turned into a demon and-"

Sesshomaru did something that he never did to anyone but Jaken, he interrupted her. "Inuyasha's human wench?" his voice was actually filled with curiosity.

"YEP!" Kagome replied enthusiastically. "wait…Well…I'm not Inuyasha's and I'm not human anymore and my name is Kagome, Ka-Gome, K-A-G-O-M-E!" Kagome said her name like she was talking to a 3 year old.

Sesshomaru didn't even notice. "But now you are clearly a demon. A full demon…how did that happen?" He walked up to her sniffing around curiously.

Kagome giggled. "I got bit by this demon and I guess my miko powers did something, and now I'm a demon." Sesshomaru watched ass her face fell. "but…sniffle Now I can't…can't go home…what will they think? They probably won't want me anymore. And I can't go back to Inuyasha, not until I can prove to him that me being a demon won't cause him more hindrance….sniffle but I can't stay on my own either! Cause I know nothing of being a demon or being on my own!"

Sesshomaru watched in fascination at the constant change of emotions that played on her face. Then her words hit him…Maybe he could use this to his advantage? He needed a break anyway. With that he made up his mind. "You will come with me and live in my palace and you will train under me."

Kagome stopped crying and looked up at him like he had grown a 3rd head…did he just…did he just say? Kagome couldn't help getting all giddy again and jump up and wrapped her arms around his neck and giving him the biggest hug he had ever had in his life…not just his first.

Four months later

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in his study when a knock came at the door "Come in" he coolly replied. He stared at his papers as Kagome slipped in, not making a noise. She had been a very quick learner. He was very impressed. She was even better than him in many aspects, but he would never admit that to anyone.

"You called for me?" Her voice was deeper than it had been 4 months ago, it was even more arousing now than it was before.

"Yes I did." He replied calmly as he looked up at her. She was not the same child she was when he first brought her here, she now had a well toned body, not overly so, but enough that you could see it instead of looking like all flobber like before. Her whole body had matured. She also now wore more descent attire. She wore a icy blue kimono that stopped mid thigh with slits going up on the side to her hips. It had a silver dragon with red flames on the back. Underneath she wore red leggings with black dragons crawling up the sides. She also had on a pair of black knee high heeled boots. She had 3 piercings in each ear, and a dragon necklace around her neck. and sliver bracelets across her wrists.

Kagome stood there patiently for him to continue. "Inuyasha and your friends are almost here" you could almost hear disappointment in his voice…almost.

Kagome went and looked out the window. She took a long sniff. "They are very close" she said calmly.

"Kagome"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "yes Sesshomaru."

He seemed to hesitate. Like he didn't want to say what he was about to say next. "What will you do when they get here?"

Kagome looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean will you go away with them or will you stay here with me?"

SO What do you think? Hope you all like it! And don't forget to vote for pairings!


	2. Sent by your Ancestors

Wow…looks over last chap….the spelling is so crappy….its not that crappy when I write it…I have spell check and I even re-read it before I post it……where do all those typo's come from? stares dumbfounded at the comp and then glares at it…. grumble ….i knew it hated me…more grumbles

Don't own anybody so….yay for them who own them….at least I have my dr. pepper with me….ITS EMPTY! NOOOOOOO!

Um….the first chaps will be kinda sweeping by kinda fast, I'm trying to get the 'how it happend' part over with.

Mandy: Old hag huh! I'll give you old hag you young wipper snapper!…least I don't have a diaper! ;-p

Biolightning: Cookie? Hmm….I could….you live 'kinda' close….might be a little stale and smooshed by the time it gets to you though…was nice talking to you on Aim:-D

Kurokoriryu: if you go to my page thingy, and to my favorite stories. I think at least one of them is that pairing…yup

So far for the votes its:

Kag/Yus: 2  
not Kag/Yus: 1

Kag/Kur: 6  
not Kag/Kur: 0  
Kag/Inu: 1  
not Kag/Inu: 1  
Kag/Hiei: 5  
not Kag/Hiei: 1  
Kag/Hiei good friends: 2

Kag/Sess: 6  
not Kag/Sess: 1  
Kag/Sess Sister/Brother relationship: 3

Kag/Kuw Sister/Brother relationship: 1

Yuki/Inu: 3

Yuki/Kuw: 2

Kei/Yus: 4

San/Hiei: 2

San/Mir: 2

Bot/Koe: 1

Bot/Mir: 1

Rei/Inu: 1

Kik/Nar: 1

No one for Kikyou: 3  
No one for Naraku: 3

Sess/Kag/ Kur: 1

Add your votes in! Every vote counts!

Chap 2

Kagome just stared at Sesshomaru. What could she say or do to that? What kinda relationship did they have anyway? Sometimes it felt like and Brother sister thing, other times it felt like it was truly meant to be. Had he felt those too? How did he feel?…was the emotionless Sesshomaru really worried about her leaving?

"uh…Sesshomaru…what would you want me to do-" Kagome was interrupted by none other than…(come on…take a guess?) Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That bastard hanyou and his ningen friends are here!" Jaken really gets on your nerves….But Kagome couldn't say that she was all that pissed that he interrupted this time. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise?….a really ugly, smelling, annoying disguise….all of the sudden and loud bang echoed out thru the castle. Accompanied by shuts similar to 'You Bastard! I know Kagome's here! I can smell her everywhere! What'd you do with her you bastard!'. Really quite annoying actually. Doesn't he ever shut up?

That was followed by the inevitable crashed and booms. Sesshomaru silently stood up. Kagome was the only one to notice the sudden movement. Jaken just stood there mumbling incoherent words.

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the door to leave. He paused for a moment with his hand on the door knob. He turned to look at Kagome for a moment. "Stay here for a moment…then you may come out." And with that he turned and walked out the door. Leaving no room for argument.

**With Inuyasha and the gang**

It had been 4 months since they had even seen Kagome. It really bothered them when they had realized that Kagome had not gone home through the well, but then the freaked when they couldn't find her. They'd been looking for her for the whole 4 months, since they day that she left.

Now everyone was so tense. Why was Kagome here? What had Sesshomaru done with her? Is she still alive? Why did he bring her here, or let her stay here? SO many questions with no answers. They would get their answers soon though.

Everyone could see that Inuyasha was pissed. During their search for Kagome, they had a meet up with Naraku and Kikyou. Kikyou told Inuyasha that she was in love with Naraku and then right there in front of everyone, they shared a kiss (a/n shivers….ew) Kikyou told Inuyasha that this had been their plan this whole time so that they could be together, the only part of the plan that really went wrong was Kagome coming and waking up Inuyasha and having Kikyou's soul so she couldn't have the whole thing when she was brought back. It didn't have to be said that the jewel shattering was definitely not part of their plan.

Now with Kagome being with his half brother? He was livid. Lost both the girls he loved to the two ppl that he hates most. Though it could be pointed out that he doesn't know if Sesshomaru and Kagome are in love, he's just taking it that way. Why would Sesshomaru have her here otherwise?

"You Bastard! I know Kagome's here! I can smell her everywhere! What'd you do with her you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed. He brought out the Tetsusaiga and accidentally knocked over a very pricey looking vase. "….oops…" he turned to the side a little to look at the damage he had caused and ends up knocking over a whole table and its priceless glass objects this time. "AAHHHH!" since Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to anything other then looking at that one vase, he didn't realize he'd knocked over something else until there was the loud crash behind him. Instinctively thinking that something was trying to attack him, he whirled around raising the Tetsusaiga to attack, only to get it stuck in a chandelier.

Inuyasha looked up at the chandelier and paused. He gave it a few test 'tugs', and then the whole thing fell down, the chord in the ceiling ripping out down a straight line down the very long hall way. This chord thus pulling out other chandeliers on its way down the hall. Pieces and chunks of ceiling were flying everywhere. The dust clouding everything.

As the dust cloud started to fade out, a low menacing growl could be heard. As the dust completely vanished, you could see a very unhappy Sesshomaru standing in the hallway, covered in bits of dust and ceiling, with one very unlucky chandelier having fallen square on his head. The middle resided on his head as the rest came out like a cage, reaching all the way to the ground.

"Dear….little brother…." Each word from Sesshomaru's mouth dripped in venom more deadly then that of which that came out of his claws. "You come into my house, accusing me of 'stealing' and-" Sesshomaru growled more venomously at being interrupted by Inuyasha.

"FEH! Well if you didn't have all this junk here then it wouldn't have had to be destroyed" with that cocky little statement, Inuyasha flipped the Tetsusaiga over to have the blade rest on his shoulder…only to have it grab the side of the cord that was not ripped out. It did the same thing as the other side and ripped out down the rest of that side of the hallway. Once the dust cleared again, Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who's eyes were bleeding red. "um….heh….I uh….thought it should match?"

Sesshomaru growled and lunged at Inuyasha, as Inuyasha turned tail and ran….only to find that both guys were trapped inside chandeliers. Everyone else sighs and leaves the room to search for Kagome.

**With Kagome in the hotsprings**

"Ok Rin! What do you think of this"

she got in pose (picture my soprano type voice trying to sound manly and low) "Oh hey there Inuyasha! Oh! You have demon claws! I have demon claws too. They're very demonly and tough!" she tried to get into a fighting pose only resulting in tripping and falling into the hot spring.

Rin sat there laughing, only to be cut short be Kagome's shoe hitting her head.

"I'm working on it ok? It'll take a miracle to get Inuyasha to not think of me as only a hindrance."

Fire burst into the room. A 'booming froggy annoying type voice' rings out there the flames as a large scary hideous type shadow is seen in the background of the fire. "Did I here someone ask for a miracle! Let me hear you say ARRGGHHHH!"

Rin and Kagome scream and duck for cover "AAAAHHHHHHH"

"That's close enough" booms the voice "Now I have been sent by your ancestors! To guide you thru your masquerade!"

Kagome pokes her head out from her hiding place " who are you?"

The voices booms out "Who am I? Who am I? I am the greet and power! The Indestructible!" The shadows starts walking out of the fire "The Mighty Ja-"

Rin leaps out of her hiding place and latches herself to the 'Mighty Ja-'. Kagome sweat drops. The staff in the 'Mighty Ja-'s' hand stops spitting out fire. Rin from her latched on position cries out "Master Jaken-Sama!"

"Rin! You insufferable girl! Get off of me at once!" The once booming voice now reduced to Jaken's very annoying squeaky one.

Kagome sighs and walks out of the room to search for her friends.

**With Yusuke and the gang at the Sunset Shrine**

The group was standing at the top of the stairs, looking very tired.

"DAMN! This damn shrine's got more steps then the granma's does!"

"Yusuke! You shouldn't talk like that on a shrine! These are sacred grounds!"

Yusuke turned to glare at Kurama. " I can say what ever the damn I feel like! Alright! ARRRGGGHHH! Dammit! Kuwabara! Whad you do that for!"

"Urameshi! Watch your language in a lady's presence!"

"What are you-…."everyone paused. Lady? What lady? Everyone turned to see a middle aged woman standing there in traditional miko robes, broom in hand, looking at them like they were crazy, even though she still had a smile on her face. "uh……oh! Excuse me! Heh heh!" Yusuke scratched the back of her head.

The woman just stared. "May I help you? Are you here to pay your resp-….are you here for a tour?" she seemed to change her mind about the 'pay your respects to the shrine' thing after she glanced at Yusuke.

Kurama stepped forward. "Yes. That would be great if you would."

"OH! My father would be much better at it then I would, he knows all the legends….may I ask your names please?"

(insert introduction for them….too lazy)

"well its nice to meet you all. My name is Cho (for lack of name I named her Butterfly….heh). I will go retrieve my father for you." With that the woman turned and hurried off.

After she was gone, Yusuke turned to Kurama. "So what are we here for anyway?"

"Well, Koenma said that the powerful aura was coming from here, so I thought that we would look here for clues first."

"Hn…I don't feel anything fox, this is a waste of time" Hiei came out of his tree.

"hmm…maybe…but we'll never know if it was a waste of time unless we try it."

"WWEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Good afternoon boys!"

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Everyone jumped around to see an old man with a little gray pony tail at the nape of his neck standing there. How long had he been standing there? Did he hear anything? And how come known of them can sense anyone around here? "Are you young wipper snappers ready? GOOD! Lets go!" with that the old man started walking off.

**Five hours later….same place….same people**

"That concludes the history on the ancient tree! Now! Lets move onto our second attraction! The Shrine itself! The history on it is so magnif-….eh?" said grandpa as he turned to everyone with a large smile, only to stop for a moment… everyone was laying on the ground…asleep… "Young people….they just can't respect the history…." With a sigh, He walked off to go in the house.

Well that concludes that chapter. Sorry it took so long. Don't forget to vote! And thanks to the people who reviewed! Glad you all like it! OH! And…hehe….you can vote once every chap…so if you voted already, you can do it again now. Make things interestin….but only once a chapter.


End file.
